


By Fires Light

by TheSnailQueen



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, No Plot/Plotless, Outdoor Sex, Reunion Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, and handjobs, campfireside blowjobs, does this count as semi-public sex?, idk maybe, its only been a few days, kind of, look it's just soft good things okay, tagging it cause why not, two idiots in love, y'all I don't know what happened but it got so s o f t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSnailQueen/pseuds/TheSnailQueen
Summary: “So what’ve you been up to out there, Cowboy?” Charles hums the question and Arthur lets his forehead rest against the other man’s temple with a soft sigh.“Been runnin’ a few errands, nothin’ all that interestin’ but it had t’ be done. Took longer than I wanted it to” he pauses, breathing in the scent that clings to Charles; leather and wood smoke and something sweet he can never quite put his finger on but inherently reminds him of home now “Missed you. A heck of a lot.”"Oh did you now?"Arthur's been gone a few days and Charles feels the need to show him how much he missed him.





	By Fires Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kawaiibooker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiibooker/gifts), [Nateobite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nateobite/gifts).



> So this was supposed to be a Valentines day gift to two of my most favourite people, Kawaiibooker and Nateobite who are so very kind and considerate and have a well of infinite patience for me and my bullshit. It still is, but I suck so it's two months late. That being said, I hope that you all enjoy this silly little piece. 
> 
> Feel free to comment, I love to hear what you guys have to say. Constructive criticism is always welcome, I only seek to entertain and improve. This is what I love doing and I love sharing it so yeah, go for your life.
> 
> Edit: made a few little changes and corrected some spelling fuck ups and continuity errors that were bugging me because I can't leave that shit alone.

Arthur makes it back to camp just as the sun finishes setting, the dying rays lingering for a moment warm and dappled on his back as he makes his way through the trees. He’s been gone for nearly five days, both his obligations and the running tension that permeates the once tranquil clearing by the water keeping him from returning sooner. It’s going to come to a head soon he can feel it but he’s content to let things lie for the moment and it seems that right now the camp is actually coming along just fine. The only real issue he can see or more accurately hear as he hitches Brighid by his wagon and tends to her is the heated argument that Molly and Dutch are having.

 

He bites back a sigh, already weary of this despite only just returning. Molly’s a good lass, a little stuck up sometimes maybe but good nonetheless, loyal too. Not for the first time he thinks Dutch a fool for treating her the way he does. At least she has Hosea to lean on and he supposes that’ll have to be enough for now.

 

Their incessant rowing washes over him as they seem to get closer and he knows this situation well enough to know he’ll be dragged into it somehow as a buffer between the two if he doesn’t move, so with a final soft pat against Brig’s neck he turns and slinks away, because even though he is weary down to his bones he refuses to sleep until he’s found the real reason he finally came back home. He makes his way up the hill to one of the outlying watch campfires on the edge of camp, hidden from the main area by a generous outcropping of trees and affording a fair amount of privacy, but also an excellent vantage point.

 

Had anyone been watching him, they’d have seen the almost unconscious and entirely immediate slouch of relief in Arthur’s shoulders and the soft smile tugging at his lips as he sets eyes on the familiar form settled by the merrily crackling fire. Charles often liked to take watch up here at night to get away from the evening tensions in camp and Arthur can certainly relate to that. Making as little noise as he can but fully aware that Charles’ probably heard him coming the second his boots hit the incline he makes his way over to the other man.

 

“Hiya stranger” he hums as he comes to settle behind Charles his limbs aching in protest as he arranges himself, his legs pressed against the small of Charles’ back and his thigh respectively

  
There is a deep chuckle that reverberates through him pleasantly as his companion leans back into him and sighs “Hiya back” the amount of affection in his tone warms Arthur’s insides and he responds with a chuckle of his own, studying Charles’ side profile now that he’s reclined against him. He’s watching him out of the corner of his eye his expression open with a tiny little smile quirking up the sides of his lips and christ, Arthur thinks, if I’m not the luckiest son of a bitch alive to have this beautiful man look at me like that.

 

“So what’ve you been up to out there, Cowboy?” Charles hums the question, Arthur lets his forehead rest against the other man’s temple with a soft sigh.

 

“Been runnin’ a few errands, nothin’ all that interestin’ but it had t’ be done. Took longer than I wanted it to” he pauses, breathing in the scent that clings to Charles; leather and wood smoke and something sweet he can never quite put his finger on but inherently reminds him of _home_ now “Missed you. A heck of a lot.”

 

“Oh did you now?” Charles questions with a rumbling chuckle and a spark of anticipation lights in Arthur’s gut as he shifts against him again, tilting his head fully so he can catch Arthur's eagerly awaiting lips in a tender kiss. And just like that what little restraint he had been holding onto is gone and he's clutching tightly at Charles’ sleeves with a quiet kind of desperation that makes it evident just how much he needs this.

 

Charles for his part is just as insistent, turning fully in Arthur's arms so he can change the angle of the kiss. It's soft and demanding all at once in a way that makes Arthur chuckle against him,

“Someone's eager” he teases breathlessly, his low laugh choking off into a moan as Charles nips his bottom lip and gives him a pointed look.

 

“You're one to talk” he grumbles and Arthur gives a soft hiss of appreciation as Charles’ hand presses with purpose against the crotch of Arthur’s well worn jeans. The amused chuckle Charles gives in response makes Arthur's entire body shudder with anticipation.

 

“Fuck - ha, ya got me” he pants, lifting his head a little to throw Charles a lopsided grin to which he is rewarded with another searing kiss

 

“C’mon Cowboy, show me just how much you missed me” he murmurs and Arthur does not need to be told twice, with a soft snort of amusement he lays back, pulling Charles with him so his lover is hovering over him and supporting himself with his hands either side of Arthur's head.

 

The grin he gives him could only be described as devilish as he shifts, pushing one of his thighs up between Arthur's legs to provide just a little taste of the friction he was desperate for.  

 

“Tease” he growls playfully, dragging him down into a heated kiss and canting his hips up in a bid to chase the feeling.

 

“Gotta keep quiet hmm? Camp’s still winding down” Charles snickers and grins when Arthur shoots him a dark look “As if I don’t know that you-” he cuts himself off with a hiss, biting his lip as one of Charles’ hands begins to roam down his chest with purpose until he reaches his belt and makes quick work of the buckle with a practised hand. Arthur's not quite lost enough in this teasing dance yet that he doesn’t move to return the favour, his calloused fingers sliding under Charles’ shirt to ghost along the coarse trail of hair that leads downwards. The man above him jerks a little at the sensation and he grins

 

“Now who’s the tease?” Charles admonishes, but there’s laughter in his tone as he leans down to press kisses to Arthur’s stubbled jaw.

 

“Still you darlin, I’m just returnin’ the favour” he goads only for his breath to hitch as Charles seemingly loses patience with his jeans and simply yanks them open enough to expose him. He can’t help but laugh even as Charles takes him in hand, giving him a couple of firm strokes to test the waters before he gets to work, leaning down to nip at Arthur’s jaw and revel in the soft whimpers and moans he is drawing from him. Desperate to silence himself Arthur uses his free hand to thread into Charles’ hair and tug him down into a heated open mouthed kiss, the other man only too obligingly swallowing the sounds he’s making.

His hips buck and stutter helplessly along with Charles’ unpredictable strokes. The other man speaks to him softly, sweet encouragements and praise and Arthur practically sobs his name when Charles runs the calloused pad of his thumb over the weeping head of Arthur’s cock, pressing into the slit slightly and smearing the precum down to offer a little more leverage. Arthur is panting hard, whimpering against Charles’ smiling lips as he kisses him desperately again, worrying at the other man's bottom lip with his teeth and dragging a groan from him in response. He picks up the pace of his movements after this, revelling in how Arthur is falling apart beneath him, so wholly responsive and yearning for his touch that it makes Charles ache.

  
“That’s it sweetheart, come for me” he hums against the shell of Arthur’s ear and really that’s all it takes to push him over the edge, coming with a soft pitched cry quickly stifled as he buries his face into the crook of Charles’ neck. It takes him a long few moments to recover, Charles’ gentle coaxing strokes through the aftershocks borders on over-stimulation and his leg twitches as he gives a breathless laugh and swats his hand away, paying no mind to the mess that’s been made as he tugs on the other man’s hair and demands more kisses, much to Charles’ amusement. He takes a moment to slide Arthur back into his pants whilst the other man is gathering his bearings.

 

“I thought I was supposed to be takin’ care of you?” Arthur nudges his companion, looking up at him with bright cerulean eyes that sparkle with a depthless affection that momentarily steals Charles’ breath.

 

“What can I say, I’ve been waiting to do that for days” the response makes Arthur chuckle, he’s certainly not complaining, but he certainly is looking to return the favour. Carefully, given that he is still shaky from the post orgasm high, he draws Charles to him in an intimate embrace and then proceeds to reverse their positions in a single roll. The surprised grunt Charles lets out pulls a chuckle from him as he presses kisses along his partners jaw.

 

“S’my turn right? Lemme take care o’ you Charles” he murmurs softly. Charles gives an approving hum, offering a soft little smirk that makes Arthur’s belly flip flop pleasantly. With a roguish grin he shuffles back so he’s on his knees, Charles’ thighs dropped open before him. He runs his hands along them reverently, enjoying the shudder of anticipation it elicits as he ducks down to give the weeping head of Charles’ cock a delicate lick.

 

The reaction is instantaneous, a stuttered curse and a narrowing of Charles’ eyes at him have Arthur grinning cheekily and offering an unrepentant wink before swallowing Charles down with practised ease, his sheer size makes it a little tricky but he’s long since perfected his technique. He grins when Charles curses again, fingers reaching out to thread through Arthur’s hair and tug on it sharply. The action elicits a soft moan from Arthur in response and he hums in retaliation which only serves to make the tugging at his hair all the more insistent. Arthur rolls with the movement, allowing Charles’ hips some leverage as they rise and fall in time with his the rhythm they set. He looks up at his lover through half lidded eyes something tight twisting in his gut when he finds Charles watching him, eyes dark and pupils blown wide with desire set in an expression that could only be described as adoration, as _love_. It’s damn near palpable.

 

It steals his breath for a moment, that look. He knows it’s one he shares, their love is quiet and steady and constant and it always will be of that Arthur has no doubt, but in these moments when it really shines he struggles to do anything but be in awe of this man and the fact that he’s chosen this, chosen him. A smile curves at the edges of his mouth as he lifts his head up, enjoying the whine of protest the absence of his mouth elicits before it is choked off as he licks a slow stripe from base to tip then lets his tongue curl circles around the sensitive head. He hums softly again, grinning now “Enjoyin’ yourself sugar?” he asks, tone hushed because really they are still trying to avoid detection after all. Charles shoots him a dirty look and his laughter is silent at the other man tugs at his hair with clear intent “You’re a menace” he whispers, his voice a little cracked sounding and Arthur can’t stop the little swell of pride there because he was the reason for that.

  
“Takes one t’ know one, love” he winks then dips his head and takes Charles into his mouth again cheeks hollowing as he resumes his previous pace with renewed vigor. A strangled and quickly muffled cry is his reward and he revels in it as he pushes his lover over to the edge. Arthur tilts his head just so, allowing Charles cock to slide against the back of his throat a few times and Charles’ hips jerk and spasm abruptly, enough so that Arthur has to move back a little to avoid choking as he swallows Charles’ release without complaint, looking extremely pleased with himself.

 

He eases back and presses a final gentle kiss to Charles rapidly softening length before he tucks him neatly back into his britches. The hand in his hair has not left it but it is no longer tight, instead there is a very gently push against the back of his head and he looks up to see Charles watching him expectantly. With a soft laugh he allows himself to be guided up and into a slow, tender kiss as Charles rides out the lingering aftershocks of his orgasm and Arthur simply revels in their reunion. He knows that another errand will take him away from camp again soon but for now, for at least a few days, he’s planning to stay and spend as much of that time with Charles as he can. It settles the tangled web his mind has become in recent days, Charles’ presence brings a clarity with it Arthur honestly didn’t know he could have.

 

They break the kiss on a sigh and Arthur rolls away so he’s laying beside Charles and staring up at the sky “Well” he murmurs, the post orgasmic haze starting to wear off now and the tell tale stickiness on his belly is starting to become uncomfortable “ _That_ was one hell of a welcome home” there is a huff of laughter beside him and he turns his head to grin at the other man as Charles rolls his eyes and reaches out to shove at him gently.

 

“Idiot” it is spoken with such naked affection that no one could ever mistake it for an insult between them and Arthur grins wider, rolling so he’s on his side and can watch Charles try and fix himself up to be at least a little bit presentable “ _Your_ idiot” he insists and Charles snorts but doesn’t contest.

 

They fall into a routine after that, Charles quietly helps Arthur clean himself up using water from his canteen and a handkerchief Arthur had stuffed in his back pocket before they set about making themselves comfortable again by the fire, no one else any the wiser to their private moment together.

 

It turns out to be good timing on their part as Sean turns up not much later, looking mightily irked by something but it quickly morphs into a beaming smile when he catches sight of them both settled by the campfire, Arthur’s arm slung lazily over Charles’ shoulder and Charles leaning into Arthur like he belongs in his space. They don’t break apart at his sudden appearance and it makes his heart melt a little, that they trust him enough to be open with their obvious affection for one another around him.

 

“Thought I saw you sneakin’ off earlier Morgan, not gonna say hello to the rest’ve us?” he greets jovially as he moves over to sit to their left beside the campfire, offering Charles the bottle of whiskey he has carried up here in the hopes of sharing with the two, though he’d never admit that.

 

“Nah, wasn’t feelin like dealin’ with yer yappin, Sean” Arthur jabs back playfully, the smile on his face making it very clear he is teasing and Sean laughs “Really feelin’ the love here Arthur” he grins when Charles rolls his eyes and takes the bottle Sean is still holding out to him. 

  
“Good thing I know this is how you show affection” he pauses, then grins wickedly “Well, unless it’s Charles ey?” the canteen that is thrown at his head is so absolutely worth it as he cackles loudly and scrambles away from the half hearted kick Arthur sends his way. He watches as Charles wordlessly hands the bottle of whiskey to Arthur and the man takes a sip before giving Sean a glare.

 

“Fuck off MacGuire” there’s no heat in the words as Arthur says them, trying to look annoyed but mostly just fighting the smile on his face, it honestly warms Sean's heart to see him this happy, it feels like an eternity since he’s seen the other man smile so genuinely.

 

“Nah, think I’ll stay if it’s all the same to yas” he grins “Besides, it’s nearly time fer a shift change anyway. Was comin’ t’ relieve Charles o’ his duty. Though I’m sure you did that just fine on yer own” he leers at them jokingly and gets flipped off by both in quick succession, making him laugh.

 

“He’s right though, my shift should’ve been over a half hour ago” Charles hums, voice a little sleep slurred and Sean sees Arthur’s playfulness instantly replaced with something exponentially softer, it’s so intimate he almost has to look away, feeling like he’s intruding on their privacy.

 

“Hmm, ‘spose you’re right. Thanks then, Sean. Good to know you’ve got our backs” Arthur hums, shooting the redhead a meaningful look that has Sean smiling, more sedate than usual but no less genuine

  
“Ah don’t be goin soft on me now Morgan, I might have t’ come over there ‘n hug ya” he wiggles his eyebrows teasingly and the moment is broken by a roll of Arthur’s eyes and a barely suppressed smile. Arthur stands on slightly wobbly legs and Sean would make a comment but he sees Arthur wince and favour his left leg and thinks better of it, the man has been running himself ragged lately trying to do everything he can for the gang, Sean knows it’s no time for inappropriate jokes for once. He holds down a hand for Charles who gladly takes it and allows himself to be pulled up, swaying a little as he finally admits to himself quite how tired he is but Arthur is there with a hand to his chest to steady him.

 

They move around the fire and head towards the path down the hill back to camp, but not before Arthur sets the whiskey beside Sean and nudges him gently with his leg, offering him another sincere smile

 

“Thanks Sean, ‘preciate it” he chuckles when the Irishman waves him away with a snort and a roll of his eyes

 

“Yeah yeah, just doin’ my part” he hums, turning back to the fire and leaving the two men to their own devices.

 

The short walk back to camp is a quiet one, broken only by the sound of their footsteps on the undergrowth, Arthur’s hand has slipped into Charles’ as naturally as breathing and neither of them are inclined to move apart as they make their way down the hill and back into camp proper. Most everyone is asleep at this point, the light from the lamp on Arthur’s wagon is dim but provides enough luminescence to guide their way to it, Brig’s bulky outline and soft snorts as she sleeps are also a fairly helpful indicator.

 

When they reach it Charles hesitates, like he isn’t entirely sure where to go or what to do with himself for a fraction of a second, should he move on to his own bedroll or assume an invitation. He doesn’t have to wonder for long as a split second later Arthur is pulling him gently into the nook and sitting him on the bed still silent as he reaches around and over to tug at something just out of view on the wagon and suddenly cloth is folding down around them and the little nook is fully concealed. He gives Arthur a look and Arthur hums, smiling sheepishly “I was gettin’ sick and tired of sleepin’ in the open, paid for this outta my own pocket” he answers Charles’ silent question then he grins and crooks a finger under Charles’ chin raising his head a little so he can duck down and seal their lips in a soft kiss “‘Sides, it has its perks” her rumbles, amusement clear in his tone.

 

Charles snorts and catches him in another kiss before pushing him away “I take it that’s my invitation to stay then?” he murmurs softly, not because he has to ask but because he enjoys watching Arthur huff and roll his eyes “Obviously, now c’mon, I don’t know about you but I’m bone tired” He makes a point of stepping forward into Charles’ space and the other man snickers softly, taking the hint and scooting back so he’s laying with his back pressed against the wagon as far as he can to give Arthur enough room.  

 

It’s a little bit of a tight squeeze, they’re both big men and they have to shift around a bit, tangle themselves together to fit comfortably but they manage it and Arthur sighs in contentment and rests his head on Charles’ chest letting the steady beating of his lovers heart lull him into a sleepy haze. Before he truly drops off though he musters up enough strength to turn his head and press a kiss over Charles’ heart “Love you… didn’t say it earlier. Meant to” Charles hums sleepily in response, the sound reverberating through both of them pleasantly

 

“Didn't need to, saw it easy enough” a kiss pressed to his hair has Arthur’s lips curling into a sleepy smile

  
“Still wanna say it. Wanna tell you every day, till the day I die. I love you”

 

There is a rumbling chuckle and Arthur nuzzles in close as the arms around him tighten a little “Go to sleep, Arthur” the brunette grunts softly in acceptance and begins to allow himself to do just that, though as he is drifting off he hears a soft shaky sigh,

 

“I love you too, idiot” despite his half asleep state he can hear the smile in Charles’ voice and the feeling of utter joy it brings is welcomed wholeheartedly as he slips off into a hopefully dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaand that's all folks. It's just occurred to me this is the second oneshot that ends with them falling asleep in each others arms. And I am honestly totally okay with that. Arthur and Charles being safe, secure and loved is my kink.


End file.
